1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control method for an information terminal and a recording medium for searching similar medical images resembling a medical image to be interpreted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, medical imaging devices, such as computed tomography (CT) and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), for example, are developing and proliferating. These technologies such as CT and MRI enable the acquisition of large amounts of digitized high-definition medical images. Additionally, medical images interpreted by physicians are being stored successively, together with interpretation reports, in picture archiving and communication systems (PACS). At this point, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-257292, for example, technologies are started to be developed in which past cases already stored in a PACS may be searched to find and use past medical images resembling a new medical image to be interpreted as a reference when interpreting the new medical image.